


For you alone, I lay my Secrets bare

by Abyssia



Series: The Au where Lin is a Camboy and Claude owns a Sex Shop [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Modern AU, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: It's an AU where Claude owns a sex shop, and Linhardt is a camboy.A variety of hardships come along with both professions, as it turns out.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Series: The Au where Lin is a Camboy and Claude owns a Sex Shop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094939
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The chime over the shop door rings and Claude’s shoulders momentarily stiffen. He waits for the customer greeting for just a moment. If it’s someone he knows, they will usually announce themselves immediately. And even if it is a regular customer, not everyone who patronises a sex shop wants a chipper greeting from the employees. 

“Good afternoon, Claude,” a curt but thankfully familiar voice comes before he even needs to turn around. Claude does however turn to flash her a grin. 

“And good afternoon to you too, Edelgard. Always a pleasure for you to grace my fine establishment with your presence.”

She gives him a cordial nod and promptly gets to perusing the various wares on display. Being a close acquaintance of his, she has certainly gained more than a passing familiarity with the contents of his humble store, and so he wonders at what might be her goal. She’s not one to peruse, not usually. Most times she arrives with a very particular goal in mind or with an order placed ahead of time. And so Claude’s curiosity cannot help being piqued. Despite this, Claude knows to leave her be, and so makes sure not to prod her.

Regardless, Claude is currently occupied at the moment anyway. Adding some new items to the DVD product display with a label maker in hand. The products are all lined up on long wire shelves, with a laminated product card hanging in front of each one. The card contains the DVD’s title and cover art, as well as the various applicable labels and warnings. 

Claude is so wrapped up in the process that he somehow doens't even notice Edelgard approaching from behind him. 

“Ah, I had noticed that your video inventory is very meticulously labelled,” Edelgard remarks, idly picking up a DVD product sign adorned with the labels 'violent sex, dubious consent, deep throating, anal sex,' all in clear font on some pastel label tape. 

“Of course,” Claude replies, his voice cracking slightly. “Customers should always know exactly what they're getting into,” he puts the final label on the DVD in his hands before placing it back on the shelf.

Edelgard continues to examine the DVD, likely longer than is wholly necessary. Perhaps avoiding what she was initially going to ask about, she continues. “I imagine that you watch everything yourself to verify the contents?”

“That I do. Not everything is caught in the box warnings after all.”

Edelgard nods. “These costumes seem somewhat familiar...what is the parody’s source material?”

“Oh, that?” Claude takes a closer look at what Edelgard is examining. “Oh, that ones a bit obscure. It’s based on on a Hoshidan game, actually—“ he clears his throat. 

“I think I must have seen Bernadetta draw some of these characters before.”

“Oh really? Yeah, she’s a big fan too,” he clears his throat. “Anyway,” Claude then turns back to her. “Anything I can help you with, today?”

“Yes,” Edelgard clears her throat, a small embarrassed flush tinging her cheeks. She glances nervously to the door. Edelgard then returns the DVD to its place and turns to face Claude.

The chime then rings again and they both react rather favourably to the face that appears. “Oh, hey Lin! What brings you here?”

Linhardt’s lips immediately twist into a frown. “Claude. Are you teasing me? Or did you actually forget?” 

Claude silently curses himself and walks over to his boyfriend. “Sorry Lin, I know it’s just Edel, but customer service mode, you know?”

“I understand,” Linhardt’s gaze then slides over to Edelgard. “By the way, did Claude have that dildo you wanted in stock? Or will you have to special order?”

“Oh? Claude raises an eyebrow and grins at Linhardt. “She didn’t get a chance to mention it to me. What would that be?”

Linhardt meets Claude’s gaze, seemingly unaware of how Edelgard’s fists clench. “Oh, she was wondering about a recent Wild Wyvern model that could simulate oviposition.”

Claude's lips spread into a grin. “You know, I might just have a couple of those in the back, you just wait right here,” he says, patting Edelgard on the shoulder as he passes by.

This now leaves Linhardt and Edelgard alone together for the moment, Linhardt clearly still oblivious to the indiscretion he must have committed. 

Linhardt is always like that, and it’s something that the people around him just have to get used to. There’s no malicious intent behind it, Linhardt simply has always had no regard for things considered to be “socially taboo”. All topics are equal in his mind, and he speaks of them freely. It’s something about Linhardt that can be anything from comforting, to mildly annoying given the topics.

However, given Linhardt’s open honesty, it also means that he is unflinching when it comes to things he finds to be unacceptable.

Claude goes back to the front counter and looks through his current stock. He had received some samples of this particular offering, in fact. And for Edelgard, he is more than willing to bend to rules.

“Just your luck,” Claude calls, drawing Edelgard’s attention as she and Linhardt had fallen into an awkward silence. “If you want to try the new model, I can give it to you on the house, in exchange for a thorough review, of course.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly,” Edelgard shakes her head as she approaches the counter. “Merely charge me wholesale value if you wish not to make a profit, but I could not in good conscience take something without paying.”

“I guess I’ll have to figure out another use for the promotional item...” he sighs. “I’ll just charge you for the previous model like normal. That good?”

“That is acceptable.”

“Coming right up,” Claude nods and proceeds with the transaction. Edelgard all the while does seem to still be just slightly on edge. “Come now, Edel,” Claude says with a grin. “There’s no need to be embarrassed. We are all friends here. And if your...” Claude pauses. “Beauteous Boy Toy, is enthusiastic about the idea than there is certainly no harm in it.”

Linhardt’s lips press together. “That is one way to describe Hubert, I suppose.”

Edelgard seemed unfazed by Claude's comment, but her lips turn into a small frown at Linhardt's reply. Her cheeks have nonetheless flushed totally crimson. “I understand that there is nothing to be ashamed of. But I cannot help my instinctual reaction,” she replies.

“Of course, of course,” Claude prints her receipt and pulls out an unmarked paper bag to place her purchases in. "You're all set to go. Thank you for your esteemed patronage, as always."

Edelgard nods cordially, collecting herself and making for a quick exit. At the door, the aforementioned _boytoy_ can be glimpsed looming by the door and holding it for her before he escorts her back to his car.

Once the shop door swings shut, Linhardt turns to Claude.

“Give me the promotional model.”

“Oh, Lin? Taken up an additional interest, have you?”

“You’re not close enough to Edelgard, she isn’t comfortable accepting that kind of business related charity.”

Claude winces. “As always, harsh but true.”

Linhardt quirks an eyebrow. “Anyway. I’ll get it to her later. I’ll wait for you to go on lunch break.”

“Sure thing.”

Linhardt waits in Claude’s car, and is already dosing by the time that Claude arrives. Claude climbs into the driver’s seat and leans over to gently touch his lover’s face to rouse him.

“I’m awake,” Linhardt grumbles, one eye opening. “Just drive, I’m hungry.”

“You didn’t get much sleep last night?”

“I did, just not particularly restful.” 

And judging by Linhardt’s tone, it wasn’t for any sort of enjoyable reason.

“Can I kiss you?” Claude asks. 

Linhardt tilts his face towards Claude. “You may.”

Claude leans over for an affectionate peck before pulling back to start the car. 

Claude drives them to a nearby take-out place that Linhardt favours, and then drives them a little further to an empty parking lot near a pier. Being able to gaze out at the ocean while eating together in Claude’s car is more than enough to be considered a date in Linhardt’s eyes.

Claude parks with the rear door facing out. Claude opens the trunk and they both sit in the back atop a few crumpled blankets.

“So,” Claude begins after a short period of silence. “How did the stream go last night?”

Lin lets our a sigh. “Better. The perpetrators of the last week’s incident have been IP banned, but I’ll admit, I was still a bit on edge as a result, and I’m sure I didn’t give my best performance.”

“Hey,” Claude reaches out a hand to rub his shoulder. “I’m just proud of you for being able to get back into the saddle so fast.”

Linhardt cracks a small grin while leaning into Claude’s touch. “Thank you.”

Claude rubs Lin’s skin a bit through his shirt before returning to his food. 

Claude had been one of the first to be texted in the midst of Linhardt’s panic. No surprise there, considering that Linhardt and Claude are dating after all. But still. Claude felt more than a little touched that Linhardt trusted Claude that much.

Linhardt, despite what his appearance might otherwise suggest, actually does cam streams. His content often focus on unboxing and education(thanks in no small part to dating the owner of a sex shop) but he does still display himself in the more traditionally pornographic manner; never really having much compunction about arduously inserting a novelty dildo on camera. 

There’s no reason to be embarrassed about it. Linhardt certainly isn’t, and Claude isn’t either. Nothing even approaching shame or jealously enter’s Claude’s mind when it comes to Linhardt’s streams. The only thoughts he has is concern for his emotional well-being if faced with harassment…which, unfortunately, ended up not being for nothing.

Two weeks prior, Linhardt accidentally injured himself on stream. The blood immediately disgusted Linhardt, but it seemed to activate a previously silent minority among his audience. While sadism is a perfectly valid kink in the right contexts with proper consent and boundaries—the behaviour that Linhardt was subjected to exceeded any sort of bounds of decency. He promptly took a week long hiatus.

Considering how Linhardt had so suddenly experienced such harassment, Claude’s trepidation about discussing certain interests of his own might be understandable…however.

Really, Claude still should be able to be honest. But it’s still difficult.

Linhardt however, continues. “Even though my stream was delayed this week, I am prepared to go home with you tonight or tomorrow for our own planned date still.”

Claude has to pause in the middle of biting his sandwich. “Lin, please don’t worry about it. I’m not one of your stream viewers, you don’t have to keep to a strict schedule with me.”

“But I want to,” Linhardt replies rather emphatically. “I want to have sex with you, Claude. You are someone whom I understand and enjoy. I always know what to expect with you.”

Claude swallows thickly “I mean I have no reason to say no. We can do whatever you want tonight.”

“Actually I think I would rather indulge you. I don’t think sitting back and being passive will suit my current disposition.”

“I see,” Claude becomes noticeably more on edge. 

Linhardt’s eyes narrow. “What, are you worried about the conditions of me indulging your whims will be distasteful for me? I already know about most of your kinks, Claude. And so far I find none of them strictly disagreeable.”

“It’s fine Lin. You just went through a lot.”

“Unless you have a fetish for non-consensual sadism, which I highly doubt, I don’t see the need for such hesitation,” Linhardt says, putting down his empty food wrapper and leaning in towards Claude. “Most of your interests revolve around masochism and submission. Which, I am already well aware of,” Linhardt’s lips quirk minutely at the memory. “Is there an aspect you have yet to inform me of?”

Claude is starting to tense up under the pressure now, and he wonders if Linhardt notices. 

Linhardt reaches out tentatively. “May I touch you?”

Claude nods. 

Linhardt then places his hand gently on the back of Claude’s neck, rubbing his hand up and down.

“Look. It’s fine. I’d never ask you to do it so—“

“Tell me what it is first, and then I will decide for myself.”

Claude huffs, forcing himself to focus on the gentle call of Lin’s touch. “I guess it’s really not that big of a deal. Just sometimes—you know uh. ‘Consensual non-consent’ as it’s sometimes called,” he chuckles nervously.

Linhardt’s gaze is unwavering. “You mean a sexual role-play scenario where an instance of sexual peril is simulated?”

“Uh—Yeah, basically that.”

Linhardt lets out a short sigh. “I must confess. I already knew. However, I wanted to hear you say it for yourself. It seemed important that you did.”

“Wait—you knew!?” 

Linhardt shrugs. "I was looking through your laptop for an official document I needed, and stumbled across your 'previous years' taxes' folder. I assume your actual archives are kept elsewhere."

"Ah," Claude swallows.

"Claude," Linhardt continues. "I am still glad that you told me."

Claude lets himself fall back against the blankets behind them, spreading out both arms as he lets all of the tension finally melt out of him.

Linhardt lies down as well, turning towards Claude. "It's not exactly a very far stretch from what I already knew about your sexual preferences."

"Yeah, I know," Claude replies. "But I'm serious, you don't have to push yourself."

“We’ve done a form of role playing before. We can try something a bit more intense.”

“Lin—don’t you just want to take it easy?”

Linhardt frowns. “No, not in regards to our sexual intercourse. I would rather have something involving. If i'm not actively engaged somehow, I might as well just get myself off.”

Claude puffs out his cheeks and takes a moment to ponder. Now with Linhardt having shown such basic tolerance, it’s all that Claude can do to hold back from blurting out the various fantasies Claude has kept bottled up all this time. But most of all, he feels an overwhelming sense of relief. 

While Claude lies there, he feels Linhardt pull closer. “You will have to get back to work soon,” he states while stretching and arm over Claude’s chest. 

“Mm...”

“I’ll see you at 7 tonight?”

“Yeah,” Claude leans over and kisses Lin’s forehead. He then lifts a hand to caress his cheek. 


	2. Chapter 2

In addition to his numerous other positive qualities, Linhardt is always exceedingly thorough. While Claude enjoys some spontaneity at times, the need to know exactly what to expect is something that Linhardt and Claude actually share. Linhardt arrives on time, having brought a kit of his own various favourite sex toys, along with a cosplay that just so happens to perfectly fit the theme. Linhardt had worn it on Bernadetta’s recommendation, and as it so happened, Linhardt found the visage of the originator in Claude’s “tax folder.” Bernie and Claude share some interests, it seems. 

Linhardt, while not a fan of this particular game, has been able to glean basic facts. And really, the important thing isn’t the details; but the overall aesthetics of the scenario. And in particular, the character circumstances that allow for Claude’s desired dynamic to be explored. 

Linhardt and Claude first share a light meal, prepared by Claude of course, during which they discuss and plan out what is to take place here. When things are concluded in the kitchen, they then move on to their separate preparations, parting with a light kiss between them. 

When the scene finally starts, Claude is sitting in a chair, a leather collar around his neck, complete with a chain. His hair is purposely tousled, arms secured behind his back with handcuffs. Several lengths of rope also appear to secure him to the chair, but could in reality be removed easily. Claude already has a butt plug in and waiting, and his cock is tightly restrained by straps and a leather thong, aching for release. 

After having seen to Claude’s restraints, Linhardt had left the room to change and now finally saunters back in. He moves with his usual natural grace but even more exaggerated as he concentrates all his efforts into this performance, not unlike the mannerisms he takes on when performing for his audience. He is dressed in a lavish costume, lovingly made by Bernadetta. Linhardt understands that the character it is based on it quite popular. But the most important aspect is how Claude’s eyes glaze over with intoxication upon seeing him. It is well made but very skimpy, which suits Linhardt’s purposes very well. 

“So, you’ve finally come. You know it’s rude to keep a guy waiting?” Claude grunts, giving Linhardt a roguish grin. 

“So you were expecting me after all? How touching,” Linhardt replies, his voice rather devoid of feeling, but thankfully that fits the current scene. 

“I figured you’d be eager to see me again after so long.”

“Might I remind you, that you were the one that left in the first place,” Linhardt then sets down his bag on the bed, taking time to slowly lay out the contents. A standard dildo harness, a thigh harness, three varied dildos, anal beads, a small thrasher, and a bottle of lube. “You betrayed us.”

“And now I’m your prisoner. Surely we can dispense with the formalities by now.”

“Indeed we can,” Linhardt then turns to look at Claude somewhat ominously, holding the first dildo cradled in his hands. 

Linhardt brings the harness and straps it over his thankfully still mostly flaccid penis. This strap is a more realistic model, ideal for what is about to occur. “I’m sure you agree, that now is as good a time as any to take hold of what I want.” Linhardt steps closer and reaches out to caress Claude’s cheek, causing him to let out a heavy shudder. Despite the circumstances, Linhardt does always enjoy seeing such a dramatic reaction from his lover. 

“I would say that you’d have to take it from me. But I can’t exactly resist, now can I?”

“Oh, you certainly can attempt to,” Linhardt continues, sliding the strap into the harness, simulating the act of releasing his cock from his clothes with a flap of his hand. “But if you do so, expect to be punished.”

The mere suggestion of this causes Claude to shudder again and even moan. 

Claude would certainly prefer that Linhardt use his actual penis for this, as Claude seems to so deeply relish pleasuring Linhardt in this way, but for now, Linhardt is maintaining a careful distance for his own sake. Claude can most likely sense the hesitation when Linhardt first grabs Claude’s jaw and makes to force his mouth open. 

There is a marked pause as Linhardt seems to be searching for a line. “First, I think I should take to silencing that silver tongue of yours.”

Claude feels a chill that streaks directly to his core and he has to stifle a whine. 

“No need to hold back,” Linhardt improvises. “I can clearly see that your perversions cause you to enjoy this rough treatment. I will have to think of how best to make you actually suffer later. So take what pleasure that you can.”

Claude’s eyes widen and he feels like he could lose himself right then and there from the sheer pressure of Linhardt’s chilling gaze. 

Linhardt then jerks his hips forward and the dildo slides between Claude’s lips. Claude takes the length rather eagerly, groaning as the friction lights up the countless nerve endings of his tongue. 

Linhardt lets himself moan softly jerking Claude’s head back and forth against him. But just when Claude starts to really enjoy himself, Linhardt grabs his hair and jerks his lips free. Claude gazes up at Linhardt, his jaw slack and his gaze lidded. 

Linhardt strokes the back of Claude’s head affectionately. 

“Pause,” Linhardt says, Claude’s expression clearing up. 

“Lin, what’s up?”

“Was that acceptable? Would you prefer I do something similar with my actual penis?”

Claude swallows thickly. “Lin, you are honestly doing great. Even better than I imagined,” he then clears his throat. “Obviously yeah. I’d be great if I could get you off and have you cum down my throat, but like I said, it’s not a dealbreaker.”

Linhardt carefully examines Claude’s expression, rubbing a thumb along his jaw. “I want to grant your wishes to the best of my ability,” he mutters while shoving his thumb into Claude’s mouth. “I am ready to resume.”

Claude nods. “Alright, let us go again, my beautiful imperial captor~”

Linhardt sighs and straightens his shoulders. “You would do best not to anger me with your empty flattery while your position is still so precarious,” Linhardt continues, sliding back into character. 

Claude replies with a smirk. “That’s right, I’m completely at your mercy.”

Linhardt releases Claude’s face and moves to undo the ropes. He then grabs Claude’s hair and jerks sharply. “On your feet,” he barks, to which Claude replies while putting on a show of resistance. “Do not dare try anything. There is no escaping from me.”

“Oh; trust me. I would never be so foolish as to try and run from you a second time,” Claude says with a wink. 

“Hmph.” Linhardt then guides Claude to the bed and forces him to sit down on the edge. He reaches around to undo the handcuffs on Claude's wrists before pulling Claude's shirt off. Claude now sits there, wearing only the leather harness crossed over his chest, along with the collar and dangling leash. He is completely hard, his cock struggling against the bondage keeping it in place. Linhardt's eyes drag up and down Claude's body before finally meeting his gaze again.

“Pause,” Linhardt says. “Nothing is wrong per se, I simply...” Linhardt takes a step forward and places a hand on Claude’s shoulder.

Claude grins and puts one arm around Linhardt’s waist, pulling them closer together. “Let me guess, you just can’t resist me, is that it?”

“Something like that,” Linhardt then closes his eyes and pulls Claude into a deep kiss. Claude lets out a moan and throws himself into Linhardt’s lips, eager to give Linhardt what he clearly wants in return. Linhardt pushes Claude backwards and they both collapse desperately onto the bed together, the build up having clearly been more than enough to drive both of them mad. Linhardt’s tongue jams itself between Claude’s lips, now able to join in the intense sensations given by such a deep kiss 

Linhardt doesn’t seem to want to stop, his hips grinding against Claude’s erection, to the point where Linhardt’s own desire is beyond evident. 

Linhardt moves his face forward to nuzzle the tip of Claude’s nose. “I hope you don’t mind this kind of interlude.”

“What? Of course not. If you want to tenderly kiss me for a few minutes out of character, I’m not going to say no,”Claude moves his fingers to tangle in Linhardt’s hair. 

Linhardt purrs happily and leans into Claude’s touch. “Then allow me to do just that,” Linhardt says, pulling forward again to pull their lips together softly this time. They moan in unison and Linhardt takes a hold of one of his hands to intertwine their fingers. “Claude,” Linhardt gasps. “You are my boyfriend, and I love you.”

“Don’t worry. Even your amazing villain performance isn’t enough to make me forget that,” Claude whispers against the soft flesh of Linhardt’s neck. 

Linhardt kisses Claude’s cheek and then moves to his neck. Claude laughs and gently slides a hand between them to pry them apart. “Hey, if you wanna stop here and just proceed as normal it’s fine with me. That bit of acting was fantastic foreplay and I’m already as hard as I’m gonna get.”

“I can go a little further,” Linhardt mutters with a small pout. 

“Very well, my dear.”

Linhardt then pushes himself off of Claude, quickly grabbing the collar and jerking Claude up along the bed to the headboard. Once Claude is situated on the pillows, Linhardt then reaches forward and binds Claude’s wrists again, loosely with handcuffs so that he could brace on all fours if need be. Linhardt then also grabs for himself the thigh harness, and straps to his leg one of the other prepared dildos, Claude certainly taking note of this development.

When Linhardt’s preparations are complete, he reaches out a hand and cups Claude’s cheek. “I am ready to resume," Linhardt says, placing one hand on the bulge between Claude's legs where his cock strains against the tight leather. 

Claude nods breathlessly before letting out a loud moan. 

“How depraved you are,” Linhardt states as Claude’s moans become strained from discomfort of his hard cock still being forced into place under his palm. “How ever am I to punish you if you enjoy this so much?” Linhardt asks, his voice cold again. 

Claude isn’t able to respond, the pressure against his pelvis causing him to writhe in ways that moves the butt plug within him. Linhardt watches and carefully considers what to do next. 

The point is that the assailant, Linhardt’s role was once the lover of Claude’s character. And now, feeling personally betrayed and abandoned, has decided to take their lover by force, assuming there to be no love left between them. Linhardt has to consider what he wants to do, in regards to what Claude wants. He wants that illusion of being forced against his will, into something that still contains a dark sort of pleasure. 

Linhardt’s character acting selfishly and only caring about their own pleasure would be right in line with what Claude wants, but Linhardt finds that idea difficult in this exact moment. However, Claude has been satisfied with Linhardt so far; and so perhaps Linhardt should have a little more faith in himself. 

Claude continues to breathe heavily while gazing up at Linhardt, and seeing how thrilled he is by this, helps Linhardt have the motivation to move on. 

Finally, Linhardt releases the straps around Claude’s hips, and his cock springs free. Claude lets out a groan and clenches his fist. 

“Now, what, are you expecting that I will simply bring you to release?” Linhardt asks. “A filthy traitor like yourself deserves nothing of the sort.”

“You’re right,” Claude gasps. “How about you show me what I do deserve?”

Linhardt scoffs. “Perhaps the cruelest thing I could do would be to leave you here, restrained, consumed by your desire and unable to do anything about it.”

Claude takes in a sharp gasp, his erection twitching noticeably. 

“I would have to tie your legs too, or perhaps hog-tying you would suffice.”

Claude’s hips writhe again in response.

“Or it seems that too would only inflame your twisted passions,” Linhardt then suddenly comes up with an idea, his face lighting up with a look of realisation. Claude clearly notices, quirking an eyebrow briefly.

“It would seem that you have come up with the best way to make me pay for my betrayal,”

“Indeed, I have,” Linhardt grabs the bottle of lube and a few more times, moving them further up the bed before turning back to Claude. Linhardt meets Claude’s gaze and begins to crawl towards him on the bed. Claude is unable to look away, consumed in anticipation. Linhardt then lays himself flat against Claude’s body again and places a hand to his chin. “If cruelty only excites you, then perhaps, giving you what you know is undeserved, will instead cause you the anguish you require.”

Claude gives Linhardt a brief bewildered look before Linhardt pulls Claude into a kiss. But after a moment, Claude realises the extent of the genius of Linhardt’s solution. 

“No wait, please—“ Claude gasps, playing up his resistance. 

“No? I thought you wanted this. Clearly you still want me,” Linhardt replies, grinding his hips into Claude’s desperate and dripping cock. 

“No, I—“

“You don’t deserve this. After what you did to us, to me—“ Linhardt growls, seeming to at last really get into character. “And so I will make you burn. Knowing that this is what you gave up, when you betrayed me!” Linhardt might soon be drifting into hammy territory, but he is clearly trying and that is what matters above all. 

All Claude can do is lose himself in it. Receiving such tender affection in place of the desired pain—it brings a delicious kind of agony that Claude couldn’t have ever anticipated. 

Linhardt reaches between them and finally pulls out Claude’s butt plug and places it on the rag near the other prepared toys. Linhardt shoves his fingers inside to make sure that Claude is ready for him. Claude grunts, trying to hold in a moan, but his hips shudder despite himself. 

Linhardt moves to straddle one of Claude’s legs, his own erection, clearly begging to be free of his silken costume, presses flush against the flesh of Claude’s thigh. Linhardt moans, but focuses his efforts on aligning the dildo with Claude’s waiting entrance.

“You want me,” Linhardt reiterates. “You want me to take you. Now beg for it,” Linhardt presses the tip just slightly against Claude’s sensitive ring, causing his whole body to tense up. 

Linhardt can see the conflict play out on Claude’s face, exaggerated for effect as he continues to try and hide how desperately turned on he is. 

“Beg,” Linhardt repeats with a crueler edge to his voice. “Or I will leave you hog-tied and force you to watch me finish on your pathetic face.”

“Please—“ Claude just barely manages to moan, feeling the hard tip tease further inside of him. “Please, please fuck me,”

“Very good,” Linhardt pushes himself all the way in, Claude’s back arcing as he begs to be fully filled.

Linhardt slowly begins to thrust his thigh back and forth, pulling the dildo all the way out before sliding it back in a teasingly slow pace. 

It is difficult to tell wether they are fully in the scenario or sliding back into themselves. Linhardt using a dildo on Claude is not something restricted to scenarios such as this; Linhardt loves to bring Claude to the heights of ecstasy without being distracted by his own pleasure. 

Claude doesn’t last long, within moments his moans peak and his body tenses. He strains against the his handcuffs and ruts into the air, spilling against Linhardt’s stomach. 

Linhardt watches Claude, his gaze hungry. Claude's chest heaves as his body finally relaxes. Linhardt then pulls out, removing the strap from his leg and putting it to the side. 

"Pause," Linhardt whispers, crawling forward to release Claude's hands from their bindings. His arms flop uselessly to his sides and his eyes open to behold his lover. 

"Linhardt, that was brilliant," he gasps, his shoulder moving but his arm not obeying him. Linhardt immediately sets to massaging Claude's arms and performing the necessary aftercare. Even as his erection continues to throb in his tight underwear, and he keeps his body conspicuously aloft.

Claude is exhausted and still reeling from the afterglow, and so he is even likely to get more than a bit emotional about this. Linhardt, despite his seeming indifference to those around him, does truly care about those important to him. He always puts so much effort into what he loves, even to his own detriment.

"Lin," Claude gasps. "I'll be fine for now," he says, even as Linhardt's hands wander down Claude's chest. The feeling of Linhardt's gentle affection being more than a match for anything else that Linhardt could ever give him. "Babe, please--"

"Just a moment, no need to beg, now," Linhardt finishes massaging Claude's shoulders and chest before pulling back. Linhardt starts to finally take off his own clothing. Removing the silken crop top and putting the elaborate draping aside. At last he frees himself from the soft underwear, letting out a beleaguered moan.

"Now Linhardt," Claude asks with a grin. "How would you like me to return the favour?"

Linhardt sighs and flops down on the bed next to Claude. "I'm honestly exhausted," Linhardt murmurs while draping an arm over Claude's waist. "I just want you."


End file.
